The Reach
Background The Reach was a Lokan settlement active towards the latter half of the Third Age, peopled by a unique society of native Lokans called Reachmen. They were primarily known for their hot tempers, militaristic society, and great propensity for war and blood sport. Their king, Dman, ruled the unified Reach for some time before their eventual collapse due to infighting, betrayal, and constant sieges and raids from outside enemies. The Reach itself was a massive cobblestone fortress nestled amongst the tallest mountains of Ak, the second world of the Artifact. The Reach's unique customs rarely influence many Lokan cities today, and the Reachmen diaspora has found only slightlyits way into many subsequent cities, towns, and villages as its mostly internal civil wars and struggles have remained mostly unnoticed within the larger events of the world. '"The Forsaken Fortress"' The Reach was a city populated by a community of over 10 players exclusively from the "Lytson Studios Server." The Reach was originally constructed in July 2012. 'The Old Regime' The government of the Reach was that of an Isolationist Militaristic Communist Monarchy. As such, the King was the highest rank, followed by 3 Generals. The Knowledge General, with his skills of wisdom. The War General, with his skills of of the blade. The Master General is a combination of the skills of the other two Generals, being skilled in both combat and knowledge. All members of The Reach's society are to enroll in the military. Original Leadership King: Dman7889 Master General: Hylian Moonwall War General: Venom180 Knowledge General: Dingo Winterwolf 'The Old Ways' The Old Ways are a series of laws/rules that kept the Reach as a strong militant community for some time, only collapsable by inner workings in the system. It involved 10 rules and 13 protocols. This proved to show the Reachmen as quite barbaric. Never turning down a fight and slaying anyone that didn't comply with the code. The ranking system of the "Old Ways" are as follows: Reachman Scrub Gladiator Warrior - Archer - Alchemist - Mechanic Hero ''' '''Champion - Ranger - Battlemage - Engineer WarGeneral - KnowledgeGeneral MasterGeneral - King History Soon after The Reach was established, it was quickly allied with Pallet City due to their assistance in The Reach's creation. Gudbrandr quickly came to the conclusion that the Master General was the tyrannical commander of The Reach, from which harsh words were soon after exchanged on both sides. Later on, Gudbrandr scouted The Reach on the hunch of a secret alliance between the Master General and one of his enemies. He was caught, and asked to leave. On his way out, confusion occurred, and Gud then turned and shot King Dman7889, When entering to speak of peace, Gudbrandr was imprisoned. And so began The (First) Siege Of The Reach, which lasted about 4 hours, beginning on 7/17/12 at nearly 11 P.M. (Local Time) and ended at nearly 3 A.M. the next morning. A few weeks after the siege, Hylian and X_Cavator were suspected of using x-ray and were promptly banned from the server. Later on, Venom began an uprising among the people of the reach in order to Overthrow Dman and become King. As of October 9th, The Reach is officially dead, as publicly announced by Venom180. One of the only remaining members of The Old Reach that can be found on Loka presently is it's master engineer and craftsman Dingo Winterwolf. Since the death of The Reach, Dingo (The Reach's Architect) has been working on a New Stronghold at an Unknown Location. He decided to call it 'Fort Moonwall', in honor of his brother Hylian Moonwall. on 11/28/12 Dingo declared that he was going to: "Rebuild The Reach but make it a little more friendly environment" on 12/01/12 Dingo activated The Reach's new Gen. Thus declaring the city Alive once again. On 12/6/2012 Dman challanged Dingo for the position as king. As result. Dman7889 is once again the King. On 12/8/2012, Psychedelic attacked The Reach and became trapped after a long archery battle. On this day, war was declaired on Stallingrad by Master General Dingo Winterwolf. Psychedelic launched a series of attacks. Every single day for thirty days Psych attacked the Reach, greatly draining the city's recources to fund the war effort and protect the city. Rumors of The Phoenix Proticol coming into effect rose amongst the Reachmen. 'Buildings and Structures' -Appartment Building -Housing District -Brewery -Blacksmith -Public Enchanter -Mining Shop -Trading Post -Archery Range -Sparring Circle -Main Gatehouse -Farming District -Cow Pasture -Dman's Fortress -Venom's Fortress -High King's Hall -'(Ruined)' Chicken Farm -Armory -Barracks -Town Storage -Stockpile -Castle Storage -Large Gen. -Graveyard -Town Portal -North Tower -Hall Hylian -Hall Of Helmets -The White Fortress (bockbock22) -Forerunner Fortress (UNFINISHED) -Eastern Watch Fort -Aelight's Tower (Gatehouse) -Nether Portal (To Spawn) -Western Watchtower -Highguard Lighthouse -Mines of Waloria (Condemned) '-Venom's Fortress (Unfinished)' -Sugarcane Plantation (just outside the city) -Mob Grinder (just outside the city) -Mourningwood Village (East end of The Reach) -Catacombs (Unfinished) ---- ---- 'Images of the Reach' Additional Images: http://loka.wikia.com/wiki/File:2012-12-16_02.01.23.png http://loka.wikia.com/wiki/File:Reach.png Category:Database Category:Towns